gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Weazel News
thumb|300px|Logotipo de Weazel News. thumb|right|300px|El informe especial de Weazel News.Reportero: Mike Whitely thumb|300px|right|Segundo informe de Weazel News. thumb|300px|right|Weazel News en la televisión. Weazel News es una corporacion establecida en Liberty City dedicada a la informacion y es una parodia de Fox News. Su objetivo es brindar noticias de ambito social, policial y político. La corporación pertenece al canal Weazel. Apariciones Televisión En Grand Theft Auto IV, Weazel News aparecerá anunciadas en Weazel, pero en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony se podrá ver en televisión un informativo completo: *En Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned el informativo trata principalmente de la bandas moteras de Liberty City (The Angels of Death, Uptown Riders y The Lost). *En Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony aparece en la página oficial del juego un informe llamado Guns in Liberty City que trata sobre terrorismo en Liberty City. *En la televisión aparece un info-comercial, sobre varios temas. Comida insalubre, pedofilia, prostitución y terrorismo. Radio Ofrece información por la radio e iran apareciendo notícias según avance del jugador, como por ejemplo, si una vez acabada la misión Undress to Kill sintonizas la radio y hacen Weazel News hablarán acerca un tiroteo en el Triangle Club. Sitio web Tiene su página de internet (www.weazelnews.com) en donde aparece la información más actual de toda la ciudad, como asuntos policiacos, de gobierno, social, incluso información deportiva y hasta el clima. Periodistas Televisón *Mike Whitely *Malcolm Forthright Radio *Mike Whitley *Jenny Acorn *Callista Brown *Jim Harrison *Eric House *Alison Maybury *Bryan Wilkinson Sitio web *Eugene White *John Cheseapeke *Leslie Mitchell Curiosidades *'Weazel News' es nombrado en un comercial de la radio WCTR de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *También es mencionada en LCFR, en el segmento Coq O Vin, cuando alguien llama a Richard Goflin, y este menciona a la media y las noticias, Richard se enoja y dice que si quiere media que vea Weazel News. *En el primer video que se muestra en esta página sobre Weazel News, en la parte inferior (donde van resumenes de noticias) se alcanza a leer alrededor del minuto 1:13 '''Vice City Senior Center Sex Scandal '''que en español vendría a significar "Escándalo sexual en el ascilo de ancianos de Vice City". *En la parte inferior del informe de GTA: TBOGT que hablan de las armas, se ve una noticia que dice: Argentina not crying, just chopping some onions,que traducido al español dice:Argentina no llora, solamente corta algunas cebollas . Una de muchas referencias a un país no ficticio que existe en la saga. *Si se dice muy rápido, sonará como "We Sell News". Que en español, significa "Vendemos Noticias". *Su lema tiene doble sentido: "reporting THE RIGHT news", esto se traduce como "reportando LAS VERDADERAS o LAS BUENAS noticias" pero RIGHT se toma tanto como "derecha" diciendo así "reportando las noticias de derecha" mostrando la ideologia política de Weazel News. Ver también *Weazel *Televisión de Liberty City *www.weazelnews.com de:Weazel News en:Weazel News nl:Weazel News Categoría:Programación de Liberty City Categoría:Medios de comunicación Categoría:Programas de televisión * Categoría:Empresas de Liberty City (IV)